Sparks Fly
by PinkyKupkake
Summary: A girl shows up in The Glade unexpectedly, and she brings with her a special gift.
1. Chapter 1

The girl saw nothing but darkness. Metal clattered around her, and she could feel herself being lifted upward quickly. She cautiously felt her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. She concluded that she must have been in a metal box. Nothing else was in the box with her except for a few other cardboard boxes and what must have been a guitar. The girl clutched onto the guitar, waiting for the box to slow down and eventually stop.

She wondered if sparks flew outside. It was obviously metal, and obviously moving very quickly. She decided she would write a song about that, if only the box would stop. Maybe there were cute boys. Then she would really write a song.

She vaguely remembered writing songs, but she quickly realized that no specific memories came to mind. She remembered how to play the guitar, but couldn't remember what songs she had liked to play.

The box screeched to a halt. She took in a deep breath, wondering what would come next.

Suddenly, she remembered her name. It was Jennifer.

Above her, the box opened. Jennifer winced at the sudden entry of light. Then, the light dissolved as it was replaced by shadows.

The shadows of people.

For the first time that she could remember, she felt afraid. Although she hadn't expected to do so, she pushed her body against the corner of the box in what might have been an attempt to hide. She still held to the guitar tightly. Voices filled the air above her.

"We've got a new one!"

"Greenie!"

"What does he look like, Alby?"

A tall, dark-skinned boy jumped into the box. Jennifer drew in a sharp breath and let out a whimper. The boy peered at her as though she was an alien. She turned away so that she could forget that he was looking at her. Even so, she still felt his stare.

"He's a she," he said.

Nobody spoke for a moment. Then suddenly, everyone spoke at once.

"WHAT did you say?"

"He doesn't mean-"

"But we've never-"

"Quiet!" the boy yelled, silencing the crowd and causing Jennifer to jump. He looked down at the girl and offered her his hand. "Come on, Greenie. We're gonna have to get this over with sooner or later."

"Get what over with?" she whimpered.

"Just come with me," he said, and he reached his hand towards her.

She pushed herself as far as she could into the corner. "No!" she cried.

"It's okay," he said.

"Please," she cried. "I don't know what's happening to me!"

"It happened to all of us."

Jennifer squinted up at him, unsure of whether or not to trust anything he said.

"We're not going to hurt you," he said. He took a breath in, unsure of what to say . "Listen, greenbean. I can't promise you're gonna have fun here. This isn't going to be the time of your life. But we're a family here. This is all we have. And I won't let anyone or anything hurt you as long as you can follow the rules."

"What are you doing in there?" came a loud voice from outside.

"We have a new one, Gally!" the boy called back.

"Well, hurry up! We don't have time," the voice said.

"Alright," the boy said. "We need to go."

Jennifer took a deep breath, dried up her tears and went with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy helped Jessica out of the box - she struggled to take his hand and hold her guitar at the same time, but she still managed to do both. When she got out, she looked at the boy that helped her, then at the other boys. They stared at her, and she nearly hid herself behind her guitar.  
The boy who'd been in the box with her seemed almost amused. "Welcome to The Glade, Greenie. I'm Alby, by the way."

A blonde boy stepped forward. "Where did you get that?" he asked, gesturing towards the guitar.

"Uh- I don't know," Jessica murmured, looking at the ground.  
"Can you play it?" the boy asked.

"I don't know. I mean- yeah. I can," Jessica stammered.

"That's not fair," a younger boy spoke up from in the crowd. "None of us came up with instruments. Or anything. Just us!"

Whispers rippled through the crowd.

Another boy stepped forward. "Can you play something?"  
The blonde boy stepped toward Jess. "Don't scare her. She just got her. We can figure out the guitar later," he said.

For the first time, Jessica spoke up. "No! Wait! I can play something."

Everyone turned to stare at her.  
She positioned herself so that she was standing in front of all the boys. "I wrote this while I was in the box," she smiled.

The girl sat down on the ground and started plucking at the guitar's strings, and then strumming. She sang softly, but the boys could understand the words she sang.  
"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless that should send me running' But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of"

She didn't look up as she sang, but she smiled. The boys watched and listened to her talent in awe.

"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain

kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"

She finished playing and grinned, looking up. The boys were speechless.  
"That was- really good," Alby said. He held out his hand and helped her up. "Well, someone better show you around. Newt?"

The blonde boy stepped forward. "That's me," he grinned.


End file.
